


Bucket List

by xbasermb



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbasermb/pseuds/xbasermb
Summary: Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo but Kim Dahyun & Minatozaki SanaThat's it. :))
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, Weightlifting Fairy (korean series) but as Kim Dahyun and Minatozaki Sana as main characters. 
> 
> I don't anything in the lines, I relied solely on the subs of the series, I'm just inspired because I imagined them being friends in college then became lovers in the end. If you didn't get the chance to watch the series. I suggest you watch them so you can see the events. 
> 
> I used Episode 11 and 12 for references of the flow of events. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one.

* * *

It’s a bright morning for Dahyun to be productive and start her week on a right track, with everything that happened with her, she actually got a long rest from academics and training and she can have time for herself to do what she wants and also take care of her Dad.

Before getting up to her bed, she made a list of what she’s going to do today and she have to visit her Dad in the hospital whose been going for dialysis for a long time now.

She didn’t know what came to her mind but she’s making a list now, more like a bucket list on what are the things that she wants to do that she hasn’t done yet her whole life, like a long term goal about the things that she didn’t have the chance to do before. With her on going trainings every day, helping her Dad’s restaurant sometimes and with academics, she barely goes out and hang out with her friends.

** -KIM DAHYUN’S BUCKET LIST-**

  1. _Study at the library._
  2. _Learn how to play an instrument, piano maybe?_
  3. _Go to the theme park on a weekday and ride five attractions. They must include: Mad Swings and Pirate Ship._
  4. _Get myself a girlfriend (and share a drink with two straws with her, putting my hands in my girlfriend’s pocket while walking, getting a hundred roses from her)_



She immediately fixed her things while making sure she doesn’t forget what she needs to bring before heading out to the nearest public library around her campus. She had a long break from training that’s why she doesn’t need to go to the university this early, and it’s a good thing though, she won’t see Sana the whole day which is a very relief from her part.

Dahyun arrived at the library and she settled in a less crowded table in the back but still close to the bookshelves so she can still look for books when she finished with the one that she brought along.

But not much to her surprise, after less than 5 minutes into reading the book she immediately fell asleep with the book wide open as her pillow and a pen in her hand.

She’s on her top of her class, no doubt about that but reading is not really her thing, she doesn’t need to read the whole book and in the library that has a very quiet surrounding, she knows to herself that she can easily fall asleep but she still wants to be productive and try out new things on her own.

**“AH!”,** she shouted when she heard someone that woke her up, and it immediately caught the attention of the other people that’s reading silently giving her a horrified look like trying to judge her for she has done earlier, she froze up to her seat when the librarian coughs that made her stop daydreaming and fixed her things and exits the library right away.

She mentally scolds herself for the embarrassing moment that happened and told herself that she won’t do it again, she will have to stick to her ways of studying rather than outright torturing herself inside that place. She promised herself she won’t go back inside that place ever again.

She wanders around at the streets of their neighborhood right now, it’s still early to go home, it’s not like someone is waiting for her and the curfew in their dorms is until later so she doesn’t have to go back, just yet.

When she realizes where she is right now after walking and wandering around, she found herself near the obesity clinic of _Doctor Yoo_ , she quickly hides in the light post nearby, although she thought it won’t do her anything, she still tried and hide her face and silently prayed that the doctor won’t notice that she’s around. **(DAJEONG <3)**

After she saw the Doctor entered her clinic, she quickly run away from that place trying to find a spot where she can’t be seen, one of the reasons that she had a long rest because her coach from the weightlifting team found out that she’s been visiting the clinic for a while now and that’s because of her Dad found out about it, and she got a lot of scolding because of it.

She spent most of her money in that clinic for every sessions but even though she’s visiting that place almost every day, she’s been miserably failing to lose some weight because she’s required to eat lots of food together with her coach in campus and she can’t afford to tell the doctor that she’s been part of the team so she made up some stories that is somehow believable enough for the Dr. Yoo not to ask questions but when in reality she has to gain weight for the upcoming competition but the attraction she had for the young good-looking doctor drew her close, she doesn’t want to stop going there, it’s something that makes her happy.

Nowadays, she’s finally decided to move on from that doctor, because she knows she doesn’t stand a chance, she doesn’t see her that way. Even though it hurts her because it’s the very first time that she actually likes someone, she can’t let it get into her, not when it involves her Dad.

While walking, she stumbled upon a piano studio, which offers piano lessons for beginners, she immediately remembers the list she made earlier so she clearly doesn’t want to waste time so entered the place right away.

**“You never learned it before?”,** she shakes her head as a sign of No, when the instructor asked her if she had an experience playing or learning the piano.

**“If you’re completely new to this, you’ll need three lessons a week and it’ll be 150 dollars a month.”** , the instructor said.

For a student like her and she doesn’t have enough savings to afford it, it’s very expensive but she’s clearly determined to learn so right now, all she thinks about is where she can find a job that can has high salary pay and she’s actually capable or have skills for it.

**“God! It’s more expensive than I thought it will be!”,** she sighed while she sips in her yogurt milk.

**“I need a part-time job to be able to afford this lessons. Is there any high-paying job that I can easily get into?”,** she thought to herself.

While she’s worrying about that, _Sana_ on the other hand is worrying about her too.

**“Why is she not texting me? I told her I want to hang out with her?”,** she whined when she saw no single text from Dahyun.

**“Why is she not picking up her phone?”,** she whined again when she tried calling the younger’s girl phone but she thought maybe it’s sleeping in the dorms?

While she’s thinking about the possibilities Dahyun can do this whole afternoon her phone suddenly rang.

**“DAHYUN?!”,** she thought, excited to answer the call but much to her dismay, it’s not the call that’s she’s expecting.

She tried to compose herself before answering the call so she won’t sound rude or anything after all, It’s her…

**“Unnie?”,** she said when she answered the call.

* * *

After their call, she immediately picks up a few drinks and head out to see her sister sitting in the bench waiting for her.

**“Here! I ran here as soon as I can so it doesn’t get cold. What’s up**?”, she said as she tossed the drink to her sister.

**“I was on my way to see Nayeon and I thought you’d be on the pool.”,** her sister said.

**“Are you having dinner with her tonight**?”, she asked. It’s not new to her that her sister likes their University Resident Doctor, her sister often hangouts with _Dr. Im_ every time they got the chance.

**“Maybe.”,** her sister just looked at her with a smirk and wink then laughed.

**“You sure know how to win the ladies’ hearts!”,** mocking her sister because of her attitude.

**“Fine. I know what I’ve done, so I can’t really deny it. But I don’t think it’s fair, I’m really trying not to be a jerk**.”, she said. Her sister knows about what happened to Dahyun, she’s clueless too about the incident in the first place but Sana knew she had to do something before the younger girl will hurt more than she already is.

**“And that makes it worse. I don’t think I can ever forgive you if you’re a full-on jerk!”,** Sana said, trying to sound intimidating in her soft voice.

_Jeongyeon_ just snickered at her reaction, she’s somehow amazed that her younger sister tries to be protective for someone.

**“So how’s Dayhun nowadays? Is she doing well**?”, still curious on how’s the girl doing after the incident.

**“Why do you ask?”,** slightly suspicious at her sister’s question.

**“I can’t even ask you how’s she’s doing? I’m still worried about her, you know.”,** Nayeon tried to look in disbelief but she just wants to see her sister’s reaction at her.

**“God. Just forget it. You can stop worrying about her. Don’t show interest in her, you’re still dangerous for her**!”, she said. **“I’ll take care of her.”** , adding up before looking away.

_That’s right. From now on, she’ll take care of Dahyun, she’ll protect her, make her happy in any possible way that she can ever think of._

**“Hey! Do you.?”,** Jeongyeon can’t believe what she said, and if she’s right about what she thought,

**“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”,** Sana said, tries to look away from her sister.

**“I think I’m right about this!”,** Jeongyeon said while pointing at Sana’s smiley face.

**“You have feelings for her right? She’s not just a friend, right?!”,** she said while chuckling at her sister’s face.

Sana’s tried to hide her blush from her sister, she knows she will get teased endlessly for it.

**“I don’t even know, Unnie. She’s not even my type.”,** she answered.

**“There’s no such thing, in love. When you fall for someone, that’s it**.”, her Unnie said to her.

Sana contemplated at what her sister just said. _“Do I really like Dahyun? I mean she’s cute but. Ugh! I don’t know!”_

**“I knew it! I noticed it when you look at her and your eyes were sparkling like she’s so precious for you”** , Jeongyeon adds up.

**“Of course! She’s really precious!”,** Sana said while thinking about Dahyun smiling at her.

**“Good luck! She’s cute!”,** Jeongyeon said while chuckling at her reaction.

**“Is that why you rejected her? You made her cry!”,** Sana said when she remembered how Dahyun cried because of her sister, she’s starting to get mad at her again. **“You’re so slow when it comes to this kinds of things!”**

**“You should know already when she asked you that, “Do you like Messi**?”, Sana said trying to lecture her sister about it.

**“I told you I had no idea that was what she meant when she said it.”,** Jeongyeon said while thinking about it again.

Sana just looked at her in disbelief. She can’t believe her sister have a degree but doesn’t know this kind of things.

**“So?”,** Jeongyeon asked.

**“What?”,** Trying to sound mad at her sister.

**“When are you going to tell her?”,** her sister tries to light up their mood to avoid tension between them. _Jeongyeon doesn’t want them to fight._

**“I’ll have to see. It’s not the right time yet.”,** Sana said while thinking of Dahyun’s situation.

**“Really?”,** Jeongyeon said.

**“She’s taking a break from training too.”,** Sana explained. **“But I’ll help get through her phase and wait for the right time.”,** determined to help Dahyun in her current situation.

**“Gosh! Look at you! You’re really serious about her, don’t you**?”, Jeongyeon said to her looking proud at what she said. “I can’t believe you really like her!”

**“Do you think I was making it up?”,** Sana said.

**“If you make her cry again, I’m going to kick your-“,** before she can even finish her sentence, it’s her sister she’s talking to and she still have to respect her.

**“Wow! You’re really scary right now!”,** Jeongyeon said while looking at her, terrified at what she said. **“Are you going to punch me?”** , while trying to hide from her.

**“Well… I’m not going to punch you, you’re still my sister.”,** she said.

**“But I’m going to if you ever make her cry again, okay?”,** Jeongyeon just nod at her, trying to analyze her sister.

* * *

Dahyun eventually got a job in a warehouse of courier services, considering she’s small and she’s a girl, and her co-workers are all guys, she knows she can do it, she made an example earlier in front of her manager, lifting those heavy boxes to the truck and after that, she actually got the job after much convincing that she can do it.

_She’s not a weightlifter for nothing. Right?_

**“You’re so impressive! It seems that being a weightlifter certainly help you.”,** her co-worker named Momo slowly clapped and said when she came across Dahyun who just finished lifting boxes.

**“I’ve been lifting heavy weights since I was very young. This is light as a feather for me.”,** she said while pointing at those boxes and proudly smiled at her achievement.

**“You should stay for this job!”** , _Momo_ said to her, still impressed. Dahyun just smiled thru those compliments, she’s not really fond of it but it really boosts her confidence.

**“Oh! Before I forgot, the manager already left, we should go home too**.”, her co-worker said to her.

**“All right, Unnie!”,** Dahyun while following her to the exit.

They fixed their things before heading out. Also they made sure that they informed their other co-workers that they will already leave.

**“You must be hungry?”,** Momo said to her.

**“Yes! I digested my dinner in less than an hour**.”, pouting at her situation.

**“Do you want to go eat udon with me?”,** Momo asked her. **“Today was your first day, so I’ll treat you!”**

**“Really? Can I eat two bowls?”,** Dahyun’s eyes lit up because of the idea and she suddenly felt hungry.

**“I’m rich.”,** Momo said while flexing her money in front of Dahyun. **“I’ll buy you dumplings too!”**

**“You’re awesome!”,** Dahyun said, feeling excited that she’ll have free meals later.

They’re deciding where to eat later and laughing at each other when Dahyun heard someone shout her name.

**“KIM DAHYUN!”**

Her face immediately turns into a surprise when she saw Sana standing by the exit of the warehouse, wearing those mad eyes like she’s about to punch someone in the face.

**“Oh. Sana, what are you doing here?”,** Dahyun asked.

**“What do you think?”,** eyeing her. **“I came to see you.”,** Sana said while looking at the girl beside her who’s confuse as she is.

**“Really? How did you know I’m here?”,** Dahyun asked her, still confuse on how on earth Sana found her.

**“I went to your place for fried chicken and I asked your uncle about you.”,** Sana said still eyeing Momo.

Dahyun noticed that Sana seems different, so instead of arguing with her, she just lets her because she’s tired the whole day and doesn’t have the energy to deal with the girl’s antics.

**“I’m sorry Momo. Let’s go for udon some other time. My friend is here.”,** she said looking at the girl beside while she apologizes.

**“Oh. Your friend can come with us.”,** Momo said who’s not really bothered by Sana’s presence right now.

**“I’m allergic to udon noodles**.”, and Dahyun just looked at her in disbelief, she may not know Sana fully but she knows for a fact that the girl is not allergic to udon.

**“Why is she making up these excuses? I’m hungry already!”,** Dahyun thought to herself.

**“Then get something else. There’s other delicious dishes there.”** , Momo said trying to persuade Sana. **“The owner is such a good cook.”** , she added up.

Dahyun once again got excited with what Momo just said. She can’t wait to taste the food there. It looks like she’ll be eating a lot later when Sana agreed to join.

**“When I eat with the people I’m not comfortable with, I get very uncomfortable or become violent or even curse at times.”,** Sana said in a serious manner.

Dahyun can’t believe what she just heard and she’s eyeing Sana like she’s telling her mentally on what the hell she’s saying right now. She knows the girl is not like that but she doesn’t know either where’s all that coming from.

**“Sana! What’s wrong with you?!”,** she whispered to Sana trying to get her attention.

They continued to fight with their eyes trying to tell each other what to do.

**“I’m sorry, but I think she’s a little sick right now.”,** Dahyun said when she turned into Momo.

Momo just looked sadly at Sana then turned into Dahyun, **“It’s okay! I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll get going now.”**

**“Let’s have udon next time!”,** Dahyun said as she smiled to Momo.

Sana heard it and saw how cute Dahyun is but she immediately got mad when she realizes the girl is not smiling because of her and not at her.

Momo just hugged Sana and said, **“Stay strong!”,** before she leaves.

And Sana stood there in disbelief after what happened. She’s so mad right now but she can’t really get mad at Dahyun, not when she looks cute like that.

**“What’s going on? You’re not really allergic to udon right?”,** Dahyun asked when she saw Momo left already.

**“Sometimes. When I’m in a bad condition.”,** Sana said but Dahyun really don’t believe what she said.

Before Dahyun can even say anything, Sana already said that they have to go so she doesn’t have much choice just to follow the girl, she can’t really live the swimmer alone right now, especially when she’s acting weird and she can’t figure what the girl is thinking about. She looks mad but doesn’t really want to show it.

After much walking, they both end up in a small convenience store just around the corner. Because Dahyun is hungry already and she’s not really friendly when she’s hungry, and Sana doesn’t want to deal with that so they settled in there and she let her choose whatever food she likes.

**“Aish!”,** Dahyun just groaned when she struggled to open the plastic wrapper of her food.

**“You’re too impatient.”,** Sana said then handed her the unwrapped food with makes Dahyun smile in delight, happily eating in front of her.

**“By the way, who was that arrogant-looking girl earlier?”,** Sana asked slightly curious on who the girl really is. **“Is she a regular employee?”**

**“That Unnie?”,** she said while struggling on what she wants to eat first. **“She’s a part-time worker too, and she treats me well like her sister.”** , she said when she finally swallowed food in her mouth.

**“Unnie?”,** Sana asked slightly confused. **“You talk to her as if she’s close to you! Aish! Don’t act friendly to everyone!”** , she adds up trying to lecture Dahyun but the younger girl just sat their slurping her noodles with those cute puppy dog eyes that Sana can’t really resist.

**“You should keep your distance from strangers.”,** Sana said with her soft voice. She can’t really get mad with Dahyun.

**“So should I keep my distance from you too? You’re basically a stranger to me.”,** Dahyun said trying to justify her newly friendship with Momo.

**“Me?”,** Sana can’t believe what Dahyun just said to her. She looked at her long enough to know if she’s really serious or not and it turns out, it’s a serious question.

**“Let me be an exception.”,** she said in a low voice, more like a whisper but enough for Dahyun to hear it.

**“You’re really ridiculous.”,** Dahyun just said while she gets back to eating her noodles.

Before things will get heated again for the both of them, Sana tried to think what are the things she can talk about with Dahyun, she doesn’t want the girl to get pissed at her.

**“So, How’s your part-time job?”,** Sana asked, trying to lighten up their mood. **“I heard it’s a difficult job, even for me.”**

**“Of course it’s difficult. It’s different from weightlifting. But it’s not that bad.”,** Dahyun answered and Sana is more than relief that they’re back to having a normal conversation tonight.

**“After I work for a while, I start to sweat and when I drink a cup of instant coffee during break, it feels really amazing.”,** Dahyun said happily explaining her first day at work.

**“You sound like you’ve been doing physical labor for years.”,** as much as Sana thinks it’s cute for her to explain it like that, she won’t pass up a chance to tease Dahyun, because she knows, it what she does best.

And Dahyun just pouts to what Sana just said.

**“Let me tell you a secret!”,** Dahyun said, almost whispering.

And Sana is willing to listen to what she has to say.

**“I’m going to learn to play the piano with the money I earn.”,** Dahyun said to her and Sana looked at her, waiting to say it’s a joke.

**“Piano?”,** she said when she saw Dahyun is serious to what she said.

**“I wanted to play piano ever since I was young. Every girl in my class can play except me**. **”,** Dahyun said. **“All I play is sports when I was young.”,** her expression became sad.

**“Anyway, I can’t wait!”,** Dahyun said giving her smiley eyes to Sana.

And Sana just stare at Dahyun, likes she’s trying to figure the girl out as she tries to figure out what she feels for the girl in front of her.

**“It’ll suit you.”,** Sana said while looking to Dahyun’s fingers trying to imitate playing piano in the table. **“You have long fingers, too.”**

**“I’ll play you a song at your wedding.”,** Dahyun said, almost teasing.

**“No, thank you.”,** Sana immediately said, looking serious in front of Dahyun. **“You’ll only ruin my wedding.”,** she adds to tease the girl.

And Dahyun just rolled her eyes at her, while Sana laughed at her reaction.

**“But instead of singing.”,** Sana said, while trying to think if she’ll going to say it or not.

Dahyun just looked at her, waiting for whatever she has to say.

**“Why don’t you stand next to me?”,** Sana said while looking directly at Dahyun’s eyes.

But Dahyun didn’t get what she says.

**“Why would I stand next to you instead of your wife?”,** Dahyun just said looking at her in disbelief.

Sana just can’t believe the top student of their University is this slow when it comes to this kinds of conversations.

**“Fine. Then don’t.”,** then it’s Sana’s turn to roll her eyes at the girl in front of her. **“Don’t stand next to me!”** , but Dahyun just chuckled at her reaction.

**“Just eat! Aigoooo!”,** Sana just sighed.

**“Don’t talk to that arrogant girl.”,** Sana said slightly stuttered at what she did. **“It makes me upset.”,** she adds up while she looks at Dahyun eating her second ramen cup.

**“But don’t you think she’s really good-looking?”,** Dahyun said trying to tease Sana some more but the girl just looked at her with pierced-eyes as if telling her to stop talking about the girl she met at work.

So Dahyun gestured zipping her lips to avoid them fighting in the convenience store and she just happily ate her food while Sana assist her in wiping her lips when she messes herself up.

After eating, they decided that they have to go home already.

**“You don’t have to walk me home you know?”,** Dahyun said. **“I can defend myself if someone attacks me.”** Because apparently Sana insisted to walk her home even though she refused so many times and tell the girl that she can handle herself well.

**“No way! Even if you’re strong, you can’t defeat a man.”,** Sana said, trying to justify her stubbornness.

But Dahyun suddenly put her arms around her neck and put her in a headlock which Sana is struggling to get away from.

**“Ouch! Okay! You win!”,** Sana said trying to get away from Dahyun. **_“I was wrong!”_**

**“You’d better watch what you say.”,** Dahyu said then walk away.

Sana just smiled to her even though her neck hurts right now **. “Dahyun looks really cute when she’s like that.”,** she thought to herself.

**“Gosh! The winter feels amazing. It’s so refreshing!”,** Dahyun said when they walk side by side.

**“It’s cold! I want it to be spring soon.”,** Sana said as she exhaled.

Dahyun just smiled beside her.

**“Sana. I saw Dr. Yoo earlier on the street.”,** Dahyun said.

**“Really?”,** Sana seemed shock and worried about the girl beside her. **“You and Jeongyeon bumps to each often.”,** she said.

**“She didn’t see me though. She’s busy with some deliveries when I saw her.”,** Dahyun said.

**“How did you feel seeing her again? Did seeing her again tear you apart?”,** gesturing at her chest like it’s clenching also she’s trying to figure out what Dahyun really felt earlier.

**“It wasn’t like that.”,** Dahyun sigh. **“It just felt strange because the days I went to her clinic I was crazy about her and it seems like it happened long ago, now I’m slowly losing my feelings I had for her.”,** she explains.

**“Doesn’t that mean that you’re okay now?”,** Sana asked.

Dahyun just nodded at her before saying, **“I think so.”**

**“I’m glad to hear that.”,** Sana said feeling happy for Dahyun’s improvement, which also means she can just find the right time to tell her how she feels.

**“Just like you said, time takes care of everything.”,** Dahyun said. Sana just nodded at her when they realize that they’re already in front of Dahyun’s house.

**“Oh! We’re here. You should go home now.”,** Dahyun said. But Sana doesn’t want their time to end. She wants to spend some more time with Dahyun.

**“Can you walk me to school? Then I’ll walk you home again after that**. **”,** Sana just blurted.

Dahyun just rolled her eyes and looked at her.

**“Just go alone. I need to rest for some extra work tomorrow.”,** Dahyun said.

**“What? You have extra work tomorrow?”,** Sana said looking at her in disbelief. Dahyun nodded at her.

**“Yes. They told me to work extra tomorrow.”,** Dahyun said while pouting.

**“What kind of part-time job is that?”,** Sana asked her, not really having it. **“Won’t you finish late at night?”**

**“It’s okay! I work with Momo-unnie, we’ll finish early.”,** Dahyun said trying to convince Sana.

**“That girl?”, Sana asked. But Dahyun just ignored her walk towards her house. “See you.”,** Dahyun said.

**“Why do you keep mentioning her?”,** Sana said while whining. But Dahyun jus continued walking and ignored her.

**“Go home already!”,** Dahyun said before she completely entered her house.

**“Why does she talk about her as if they’re close friends already? Aish! She’s wants to be friends to anyone who buys her food. Gosh! What do I do?”,** Sana said. **_“Should I go there again tomorrow?_**

She just frustratingly kicks the light post beside her. **“Darn it! That girl!”**

Dahyun is currently taking her first break with her other co-workers and Momo, drinking coffee outside the warehouse.

**“Gosh, Dahyun! You do your job well! I like you very much!”** , her manager said before sipping the coffee in her hand.

Momo just agreed to it and gave a thumbs up and also the guy seated beside her manager. It made her happy that her co-workers appreciate her in what she does.

**“Really? My Dad runs a chicken restaurant, and he said I’m a natural worker.”,** she said while thinking about the time she does deliveries for her Dad.

**“Do you have a girlfriend?”,** her manager suddenly asked that somehow got her shock about it. **“If you don’t, I’ll introduce you to my niece.”,** her manager adds up. It’s not new to her co-workers that she like girls, she said so herself when undergone interview in her first day of work.

**“Really?”,** she said when she remembered her list. **“Shall I meet her?”,** while fixing her hair and smiling in front of her manager.

**“Yah! You have a girlfriend!”,** Momo said to her. **“That girl with glaring eyes that I saw yesterday. She looks a bit like me.”**

Dahyun just give her a questioning looks.

**“No! She’s not my girlfriend.”,** she said denying what just Momo said.

**“Come on! I could tell that you were more than friends. She even glared at me.”,** Momo said trying to imitate what Sana did yesterday.

**“He’s just a friend who is a girl. He’s just a girl. A human.”,** Dahyun said trying to tell the truth to Momo.

Their two co-workers just sat there watch them converse like they’re about to punch each other but more like Dahyun is ready to throw hands at Momo.

**“Aren’t I better than her?”,** Momo said teasing her.

**“You’re a lot better!”,** Dahyun said teasing back at her and Momo just laughed at her silliness.

**“Sir. When are you going to introduce me to your niece?”,** Dahyun said turning her look in her manager that seated in front of her.

* * *

Sana is just in her dorm room, just staring at the emptiness, her mind filled with her thoughts about Dahyun, worrying about the girl working extra late today.

**“Hey! Let’s go out!”,** Mina said as soon as she entered their room, it’s her roommate. **“Let’s go to a cyber café and play games!”,** she said excitedly, she knows the girl really likes to play games.

Sana just groaned at her, because she knows Mina will do everything to persuade her to go out, and she’s not really in mood to do anything else.

**“No. I don’t feel like it.”,** she said, refused to get up in the couch.

**“Okay! If you’re all determined, I’ll just go then.”,** Mina said looking defeated. Sana just looks at her confuse at her actions.

**“GO GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!”,** but before Mina could go out, the girl just slammed her face with a pillow before running to the window. They can’t really go out because they have a curfew so they use their windows when they want to sneak out.

**“HEY!”,** Sana just can’t believe how silly Mina is. She’s going to get her back for that.

When she sees Mina all gone, she immediately pulls her phone out in her pocket. Thinking of calling Dahyun but she knows the girl won’t answer her phone because she’s still working until later.

**“Kim Dahyun. You’re even working overtime.”,** she just sighed when she saw what the time is.

Until she remembered what Dahyun said tomorrow yesterday, about working late with Momo, she suddenly felt herself getting mad about it, thinking about Dahyun getting close with Momo, made her feel upset.

So there’s only one way to find out if Dahyun is doing okay. She immediately grabs her coat and sneak out through the windows to go to the girl, making sure she’s alright.

* * *

Dahyun just finished lifting boxes when she notices that her shoe laces are untie and that irritates her right away.

**“My shoelaces! God!”,** she blurted.

She wants to get home already and she’s not going to finish if her shoe laces are getting in her way, so she quickly tied them, bending down to reach it.

**“How did you get in here?”,** Dahyun asked, trying to fix her hair when she saw Sana standing in front of her.

**“How else? I just walked in.”,** Sana said. **“Do you still have much to do?”,** she asked when she saw the pile of boxes behind the girl.

Dahyun just nodded. **“What brought you here?”,** she asked trying to know the reason why she suddenly showed up.

**“Nothing.”,** Sana said trying to come up for some good reason, **“I went to a club but the girls weren’t pretty.”,** she said while mentally cursed herself on why’d she just came with a lame one.

Dahyun just rolled her eyes on her, **“Don’t go to the clubs so often. You’ll hurt herself there.”,** she scolds Sana trying to look scary but the girl thinks she looks still looks cute.

**“I’m fine! I can take care of myself.”,** Sana said and smiled at her.

**“If you still have much to do, I can help you.”,** she said while looking at the boxes.

**“It’s fine. Just go before people see you here**.”, Dahyun said to her gesturing that she should leave already then push the cart filled with boxes that she has to return.

But Sana is determined to help Dahyun so instead of taking her advice to go home, she just help the girl push the trolley to the aisle without saying anything.

**“Aish! I said it’s fine. Hurry up and go.”,** Dahyun said with an irritating voice. But Sana won’t listen and continue pushing the trolley together with her.

**“Since I’m here, I’ll help you out.”,** Sana said. **“You should finish it and go home**.”, determined to stay with Dahyun until she finishes her job.

**“It’s not that. I just don’t want people around here misunderstand when they see you**.”, Dahyun explaining why she want Sana to go already.

**“What do you mean?”,** Sana asked, curious at what Dahyun just said to her.

**“They think you’re my girlfriend. They won’t believe that you’re just a friend**.”, she sighed. **“If they see us, they will definitely misunderstand, so go already.”,** Dahyun said while whining at her. She doesn’t want to get tease again.

Sana suddenly stopped pushing the trolley and Dahyun is confuse, thinking that maybe the girl left already but she heard her talk again.

**“They didn’t misunderstand.”,** Sana said while looking at her across those boxes in front of them.

“ **What?”,** Dahyun said, confuse.

**“You’re not just a friend.”,** then Sana pushes the trolley pass by them not worrying where it went while Dahyun looking confuse at her action.

**“You’re a special friend to me.”,** Sana said. **“Can’t you see what I’m trying to say?”,** when she already saw Dahyun’s face, standing in front of her.

But Dahyun didn’t answer, she just stood there starring at her, trying to figure out what she really meant, so instead of waiting for her to answer, Sana walks in to her, closing the gap that they have not breaking their eye contact. She’s beyond nervous right now but if Dahyun won’t get what she’s trying to say, might as well put some action into it.

Sana closes their gap, immediately held up Dahyun’s cheeks with both of her hands and kisses her. Like her life depends on it. Maybe it’s an impulse but she wants her to know what she really feels. She likes Dahyun. She can’t deny it anymore.

Dahyun is beyond shock of what’s happening right now, trying to process why is Sana kissing her, in an aisle with a bunch of boxes in her work place but when she gathers up some strength, she pushes Sana causing their kiss to break.

**“What… What are you doing? Are you crazy**?!”, Dahyun said as she breathes heavily. Flustered about what just happened. She can’t even look at Sana’s eye.

**“Yes, I’m crazy!”,** Sana said. **“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t do this.”,** she said as she breathes heavily too.

**“What?”,** Dahyun said still looking confuse and it seems like she doesn’t still get what Sana wants to say.

**“You fool!”,** a hint of frustration in her voice as she looks to Dahyun.

**_“I like you.”,_** Sana said looking into her eyes, **_“Not as a friend, but as a girl.”_** _,_ trying to tell her that she’s serious with what she said.

**“If I don’t see you, I get curious.”,** she said. **“If you’re depressed, I get upset.”,** still not breaking their eye contact.

**“If you smile, it makes me happy and if you’re sick, I get easily worried**.”, she sighed. **“It’s driving me crazy.”,** trying to make the girl in front of her understand.

**“It means,”,** she paused, looking at Dahyun, trying to figure out what she’s going to say, **“It means I like you, doesn’t it?”,** asking her.

But Dahyun just stood there, still trying to process all the things that Sana just said. She can’t believe what just happened to her. It feels like she’s in a dream and she can’t even move. She wants to say something, but she can’t even find the right words to say.

They just stare at each other, trying to recover from what happened. Feeling awkward to each other, they didn’t talk and just finishes arranging the boxes so they can leave.

Until they decided to go to the nearest park to maybe talk about their scenario earlier. Dahyun just sat on the bench, staring nowhere and Sana keeping her distance, hugging the tree beside her.

**“Dahyun. Stop punishing me and talk.”,** she said, she can’t really take anymore silence between them, she knows the girl won’t start a conversation with her so might as well speak up already.

But Dahyun still didn’t say a word.

**“Dahyun-ah.”,** she said, trying to get the girl’s attention.

The girl just looks at her, giving her those confuse eyes. Still trying to figure out the sudden confession the she did earlier.

**“Why?”,** dahyun said. **“Why me?”,** still confuse.

**“What?”,** Sana said.

**“It just doesn’t make any sense.”,** she said, maybe waiting for Sana to give her a proper answer. **“It wasn’t long ago when I was crying and upset because of your sister.”,** she sounded upset about it.

**“How could you.. is it because you pity me**?”, Dahyun said.

**“Girls I like don’t like me back, and I’ve never had a girlfriend Do you feel bad for me?”,** continued sounding upset about it, she thought maybe Sana just pity her for not having a girlfriend.

**“I don’t do charity.”,** Sana said.

**“Why then?”,** still waiting for an answer.

**“I really explain why.”,** Sana said. **“There is no reason for liking someone**.”, trying to convince Dahyun that what she said earlier is true.

**“I like you because I just do.”,** she said, repeating it for Dahyun to hear it again. **“Because, I realized that I started to like you a long time ago.”**

**“You’re my first love.”,** Sana said pouring her heart out in every word that she said front of Dahyun, feeling shy about it, because it’s her first time doing this even though she had a past relationship before.

**“HA!”,** only word that Dahyun can say right now, still can’t believe about what’s happening, still shock about Sana being bold in front of her.

**“What’s that supposed to mean? Do you hate me or something?”,** figuring out Dahyun.

**“Well..”,** she said, **“No, I don’t hate you.”**

**“God! What should I say?”,** pause, **“All right.”,** tries to look at Sana.

**“I like you too.”,** but fail to do so.

And Sana can’t help but smile at what the girl just said. She waits for Dahyun to continue talking, she’s just listening to her by her side.

**_“These days I lean on you more than Chaeyoung and Tzuyu at times. You make me feel safe.”,_ she** said, **“and you’re a little bit pretty too.”**

**“I didn’t realize it at first, but I’ve come to admit it.”,** tries again to make an eye contact to Sana who’s attentively listening to her. **_“But.”_**

**“But?”,** OOPS. She’s hearing a doubt and she doesn’t where this is going.

**_“I like you as a friend.”,_** Dahyun said. **_“I’ve never felt romantically towards you.”,_** (OUCH)

**“Then start now.”,** she said. She wants Dahyun to try liking her. **“Go out with me for just one month.”,** she’ll do everything for the girl to like her.

**“See if you can be attracted to me, and find out how I am as a girlfriend.”,** she said. **“Get a full experience and decide whether you want to do it or not.”,** trying to convince the girl, she got nothing to lose after all.

**“Is this a home shopping channel? That sounds ridiculous!”,** Dahyun said, she can’t believe what Sana just said to her, thinking maybe she’s just joking or she’s really out of her mind.

**“Then are you just going to reject me?”,** she asked. **“We’ve been together through many things, you should at least give me a chance.”,** still trying to convince Dahyun.

When Dahyun didn’t answer her **, “Then I’ll take that as a yes.”,** Sana said. **“Let’s go, it’s cold.”,** and then she asks her so then can leave even before Dahyun can even protest.

Sana just walked faster not waiting for Dahyun to catch up to her.

**“God! That lunatic!”,** she said, still seating in the bench and when Sana felt that she’s not walking behind her, she stopped and look at Dahyun.

**“Are you not coming?”,** Sana asked.

**“What should I do? Gosh!”,** she said but Sana kept staring at her.

**“Keep walking! Why are you staring at me**?”, Dahyun said. But Sana remained staring. **“Go! What do you want?”,** she said, trying to raise her voice at the girl.

Sana started to walk again but stop a few steps to look back at Dahyun who’s walking behind her.

**“Why do you keep looking at me?”,** Dahyun said scolding Sana for stopping and looking again at her. **“Just go.”**

Sana just chuckled at her reactions, the younger girl is definitely pissed off at her and she’s back again teasing her like nothing happened between them, she thought maybe they will be okay for the couple of days. She’ll make the most out of that “dating”, she’ll do her best in making Dahyun happy in way possible.

The whole walk to Dahyun’s house was awkward, they’ve been walking apart together, no one dared to talk about what happened, and Dahyun can’t even look at Sana, while the older girl just kept on stealing glances to the girl who’s walking behind her.

**“God! Kim Dahyun, you’re too much.”,** Sana blurted out, not wanting to keep silent when they’re almost near Dahyun’s house.

**“What?”,** when Dahyun heard what she said curiously looking at her.

**“Do you know how uncool you are right now?”,** Sana said as they stopped walking, **“Why are you being all awkward with me all of a sudden?”,** looking at each other but still keeping their distance to one another.

**“What are you talking about? I’m not being awkward at all.”,** Dahyun said eyeing Sana’s actions trying to look cool and scary.

**“What do I expect? You’ve probably never had a guy confess to you?”,** Sana said to her while smirking. **“Try to stop being so awkward. Be natural.”,** scolding her while looking again to the girl.

**“I’m being so natural. Try blaming your unnatural thoughts.”,** but Dahyun just rolled her eyes at Sana but the girl just finds her adorable for her reactions.

They stopped bickering for a moment when Dahyun’s phone ring, notifying her that someone is calling, Sana just looked at her while she takes the call, curious on who is it.

**_\- PHONE CONVERSATION -_ **

****

**_DAHYUN:_ ** _Hey! Chaeyoung?_

**_CHAEYOUNG:_ ** _Dahyun-unnieeeee! I almost died on a heart attack earlier. My heart is pumping so fast. I’m so scared! I just saw a ghost! I can’t really explain it over the phone, I’d be less scared if you’re here. Come back soon. I’m terrified!_

That’s Son Chaeyoung. Her best friend and her teammate. A cute but fierce baby cub in the campus, everyone calls her that because she’s really scary when she’s mad or upset but she’s really nice and adorable in front of her friends.

Dahyun just listened to her talking to her phone, her best friend can be really over her, they’ve been friends for a very long time now so they’re practically attached to the hip.

**“All right. I’ll head home first then I’ll head over there. Okay”,** she said when the girl on the other line finished talking about her incident.

**“Do your friends need you?”,** Sana asked when the call ended and Dahyun looked worried all of a sudden.

**“Yes.”,** Dahyun said. **“Chaeyoung said she saw a ghost or something. Who knows what happened?”,** while pouting thinking about what happened to her friends back at their dorm.

**“I should hurry, though. See you!”,** the younger girl said trying to rush to her house to get something before heading back to the dorm.

**“Hey, I’ll walk you home.”,** Sana said.

**“It’s fine. It’s right there. Just get going.”,** the younger girl said while walking away from Sana.

**_“She sure loves her friends.”,_** Sana said while smiling and looking at Dahyun. **_“She’s so loyal to her friends”_**

**“But she rejected me just as I expected.”,** she sighed while thinking about what Dahyun said to her in the park. **“It’s all that weasel’s fault!!”,** she blurted, throwing a fit in the middle of the road when she notices a thing laying on the ground.

**“Is this Dahyun’s wallet?”,** she said examining the black-zippered wallet.

She immediately opened the wallet to make sure that it belongs to Dahyun, finding some identification inside it.

**“It is her wallet.”,** she said when she saw a picture of her ID inside along with some cards and cash.

**“Gosh! Why does she carry so much money?”,** she said looking at those pile of cash inside. **“Oh! It’s probably her pay today.”,** she said when she remembered that Dahyun had her part-time job today.

**“How can she be so clumsy about her hard-earned money?”,** she said as she closes the wallet and putting it in her coat pocket walking her way to their dorm.

* * *

Sana got back immediately to her dorm, cleaning up herself and settled inside. She sat up to her bed making an eye contact to Dahyun’s wallet, contemplating on checking it again. But she wants to see the girl’s picture again inside.

**“Let’s see.”,** she said while opening the wallet. **“What else is in Dahyun’s wallet?”**

She looks again the girl’s ID, **“Aigo. Look at that face. Is she on the most-wanted list or what?”,** she said when she saw Dahyun’s mug-shot like picture in her ID.

**“From her eyes and nose to her lips, everything is mediocre.”,** she said while looking at Dahyun’s facial features. **“But together, they look harmonious and cute.”,** she added and smiled to the picture.

But her mood turns into shock when she saw a small cut-out picture that caught her attention.

**“What is this? What on earth is this?! God! Yoo Jeongyeon!”,** she said when she saw a picture of her sister inside Dahyun’s wallet, she immediately crumpled the picture in her hands and throw it somewhere in the room. She doesn’t care where it is right now, it doesn’t matter.

**“What is this?”,** she said when she found a small paper neatly folded inside as she calms herself about the picture that she saw.

**“Things that I want to do.”,** she reads the title line as she opened the paper. **“It must be a bucket list.”,** she said when she realized what it is.

**“First. Study at the library.”,** as she reads the first line. **“Tsk! You wish. You’ll fall asleep in 5 minutes. I bet you 100 dollars.”,** she said as if talking to Dahyun.

**“Second. Learning how play an instrument. Piano maybe?”,** as she reads the second line. **“Ah! Piano. That I heard.”,** when she remembered why Dahyun is working on part-time job, to pay for her piano lessons.

**“Third. Going to an amusement park on a weekday and riding five attractions.”,** as she reads the third line. **“Right! On weekends, you waste so much time waiting on the lines.”**

**“Fourth.”,** she said. **“This is the most important one!”,** when finish reading it. **“This is it! This is the key!”,** saying as if she’s proving a point on what’s on the paper.

**“Her wishes are so humble even when it comes down to her boyfriend.”,** she said as her voice is getting louder.

**“AISH! BE QUIET!”,** she got startled when her roommate shouted at her for being loud and she immediately tone down her voice, or she’ll have to deal with grumpy Mina in the morning.

**“Okay. I obtained key information at a very important moment.”,** she said while she folded the paper back up again. _“The universe is helping me.”,_ she added and kissed the paper feeling happy about what she discovered.

* * *

Dahyun arrived at her friends, Tzuyu & Chaeyoung’s room to see if they’re really okay. She wants to know what happened earlier that made her friend scared and felt panicked.

She’s currently seating at Chaeyoung’s bed, while her friend is all wrapped with her blankets while telling her the story, still scared about what happened earlier, Tzuyu is on her bed too listening to the girl all panicky while she rolled her eyes at how over reacting her friend is.

**“I go out of the bathroom then I saw something white and black passing by. I took a look again and I saw her hair was let loose and untied. You know those white dresses right?”,** Chaeyoung said trying her best to tell Dahyun what all happened to her earlier.

But Dahyun just sat there staring into nowhere, as if her mind is nowhere near that place. She remembered again what happened earlier in the warehouse, the kiss that Sana gave her. It never left her mind, but right now it’s all that she thinks about.

**“Then she went back into the washroom. I was seriously so scared! I would’ve wet my pants if I hadn’t relieved myself already.”,** Chaeyoung while pouting, still scared about the so call ghost that she saw earlier.

**“Yes. And you would’ve become a legend as a girl who wet her pants because of a ghost**.”, Tzuyu said to her while laughing at her reaction.

And Dahyun remembered what Sana said to her earlier, _“You fool. I like you.”,_ and she felt her body shivers of what she remembered.

**“Isn’t it so scary? Doesn’t it give you goosebumps too**?”, Chaeyoung said when she saw the girl beside her shivers, thought that it’s about the story that she told earlier.

**“I can’t believe it, no matter how many times I hear the story. I don’t believe in ghosts. But I’m glad the incident helped us get together like this again.”,** Tzuyu said smiling at them.

**“When will you return to training, Dahyun?”,** she asked when she remembered that Dahyun will have a long rest from training though they didn’t know when will she return.

**“What?”,** Dahyun was cut off into her deep thinking when she heard Tzuyu’s question. **“Oh yes.”,** that’s the only thing that she answered.

**“Come back soon, Dahyun-ah!”,** Chaeyoung said to her. **“I need you to knock out that ghost!”,** pouting at her.

**“That’s right! Dahyun is strong and fearless enough to catch that ghost**.”, Tzuyu said to her until she notices something, **“Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever?”**

**“What?”,** Dahyun said still looking out of it. **“No, I don’t have a fever.”**

**“You’re right. Her face is beet red.”,** said the girl beside her, looking at her face.

**“It’s probably because I was out in the cold. I feel fine.”,** she said touching her face, trying to convince her friends that she’s okay.

* * *

**_CONTINUATION ON NEXT CHAPTER_ **

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I MISS SAIDA :(
> 
> Leave a comment so i'll know what are your thoughts of the story.


End file.
